My Point!
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: but if you want people at the wedding, you have to invite them"...Flack/Angell. Part of "Little Moments Like That"


**A/N Another installment for the "Little Moments Like That" Collection. this one was sort of by request! No song quote with this one. BTW: I have no idea what color Mac's eyes are, some times they look blue, other green, and if you try to google Gary's eye color it comes up brown. Anybody know? ALSO, does anybody know why when you google search "Mac Taylor" You find a picture of him with his hand down his pants? Enjoy!**

* * *

Angell stood at the crime scene, basking in the warm sun, waiting for the CSIs to show up.

"What we got?" Mac asked, setting his kit down.

"Male vic, Richard Practer. The lady who found him thought he was just really into his newspaper, until he fell off the bench." Angell explained. Mac watched the detective's hands and she fed him the information. Angell noticed this. She blushed slightly as his green eyes met her brown ones. He smirked at her and turned to the victim. Angell waved her hand in front of her face to try and rid the heat in her cheeks. She spun her ring with the thumb of her left hand and smiled to herself.

Flack walked through the halls of the lab, needing to give Danny some information about a case. He noticed Mac was in his office and gave him a small wave as he passed. To his surprise, Mac motioned him into his office.

"What's up, Mac?" Flack asked.

"Congratulations, Don" Mac said with a smirk. Flack knotted his brow in confusion. "I saw Angell at a scene this morning" Mac continued. Flack felt himself blush. "Funny, you two have the same reaction" He added.

"uh, um, thanks" Flack spit out finally.

"How long have you been engaged?" Mac inquired.

"A couple weeks" Flack answered slowly.

"Well, good for you" The older detective said with a nod. Flack smiled and turned to leave. "Don" Mac caught his attention again.

"Yeah?" Flack replied, looking back at him.

"Your secret's safe with me" Mac finished. Flack laughed.

"It'll be out before long" He assured Mac.

Flack laughed to himself, he pulled out his phone when he got back to the hall.

"Angell" Jess answered.

"Angell, you say? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Don joked.

"Hey you, what's up?" Jess wondered, laughing at her fiancé's lame pick up line.

"Not much, just figured I'd bust out my game" He laughed again.

"Smooth, Don" Jess added in an amused tone.

"No, really, I wanted to let you know, Mac saw that rock on your finger, just congratulated me." Don informed her.

"Yeah, he noticed it when I was flipping through my notes this morning. I'm working with Stella today, too" Jess

"Oh gurl, you better watch out!" Flack said in a goofy voice. He smiled when he heard Jess giggle through the phone.

"Well, sir, it has been a few weeks and she has yet to notice."She pointed out.

"Ok, ok, honey, you win. I'll talk to you later. Love you" Don caved, ending the call.

"oh Jess, I LOOOVE you, OH! Jess" Danny moaned playfully as he heard his friend finish the call.

"Messer!" Flack warned. Danny gave him a childish grin.

"What'd he do this time?" Lindsay asked curiously as she encountered the two detectives bickering in the hall.

"Being an ass" Flack said simply. Lindsay nodded knowingly.

Angell stood in the break room; she was slowly slipping on a can of coke.

"Hey there, beautiful" Flack said as he entered the room. "Excuse me" He added politely, trying to get into the fridge. "You have a run in with Stella yet?"Don asked with a flirty smile.

"No, not…" Before Jess could finish, Stella walked in.

"And that's my cue" Flack commented as she tried to speed out of the room.

"Not so fast" Stella laughed grabbing his arm. Flack pouted as he walked back across the room. "Jessica Angell, is that an engagement ring on your finger?" Stella asked giving her a look that a school teacher would give a child who was misbehaving. Angell blushed.

"Yes" she said sheepishly. Stella gasped and gathered Angell in a hug. She then turned to Flack and hugged him too. Flack returned to Angell's side, slipping an arm around her gently.

"How did he propose?" Stella wondered.

"Alright, I already know this one; I got get back to work" Flack cut in, dropping a kiss behind Angell's ear and leaving.

"So?" Stella prodded.

"It's kinda hard to explain" Angell sputtered nervously. She wasn't really used to extensive girl talk, and she wasn't used to people diving into her love life.

"Try" Stella kindly demanded

"Ok, well, he first mentioned it at work, but I got called away, then we went out to dinner at this little intimate place, he said was his friend's place, and then we went home and he still hadn't brought it up again" Angell stopped to collect herself.

"What? Even at dinner, he didn't say anything!?" Stella was surprised.

"Yeah, he waited until I was so frustrated and in my PJs to bring it up and finally propose" Angell finished quickly. Stella looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"He said he did it to show me he loves me for just me, that I don't need to be dressed up or anything" Angell admitted shyly.

"That's sweet" Stella cooed. Angell silently thanked whoever was on the line when her phone rang. She excused herself from the room and took the call.

"I have never seen you look so scared" The voice said. Jess let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Don" She laughed.

"Anytime babe, it's weird having people ask about our private life" Don stated.

"Tell me about it" Jess agreed.

"At this point, we should let everyone know. Hand out those invitations you have stuffed in your purse" He noted.

"You knew about those?" She asked shyly.

"You didn't think I could see you, but I saw your refection in the TV as you put them in there this morning." Don replied.

"Don, I don't want to" Jess whined.

"Well, honey, we have to. I mean Stella will tell everyone who doesn't know, but if you want people at the wedding, you have to invite them" Don said matter of factly.

"Ok, I have to get back to work now, but I'll set invitations on people's desk and in their mailboxes, and let them come to us" Jess grumbled.

"Sounds like a plan, love you" Don concurred.

"Love you too" Jess added softly, clicking her phone closed. She was not excited about going back to work with Stella, she was simply not comfortable with all the questions. On her way to meet with Stella, Angell slid small white envelopes on the desks of her coworkers. She fiddled with the corner of the last invitation as she walked towards Mac's office. The man was on the phone so she slipped in quietly and dropped the envelope in front of him.

"Angell" She heard him call as she reached for the door handle. She turned around.

"Congrats" He stated, covering the mouth piece of the phone with his hand.

"Thank you" Angell whispered and went to meet Stella.

"So you have wedding plans?" Stella asked as they walked to a suspect's apartment building.

"The invitation is on your desk" Angell mentioned.

"Oh, wow, ok, cool" Stella replied, sensing Angell's discomfort. "So this is where the guy lives?" She changed the subject and gave a disapproving look at the building in front of her.

"Looks like" Angell commented and sent Stella a look to say thank you.

"FLACK! What the hell man?" Danny yelled, running down the hallway to catch up with the blue eyed detective. Flack grinned knowing Danny had found the invitation.

"What?" flack played innocent.

"I'm your best friend and this is how I find out your getting MARRIED!?" Danny put an emphasis on the last word and shoving the invitation in his face. Adam popped out of one of the labs.

"Flack's getting married?" He asked.

"Yes, me and Jess, the invitation is in your mailbox" Flack told the quirky lab tech.

"Cool, congrats!" Adam replied as he bounced away, clearly pleased that he gets to be his gift giving self and find the perfect wedding gift for the couple. Flack turned his attention back to Danny.

"Look at it this way, at least you got an invitation, if it were up to me, you would've got a call on the day of saying 'hey you want to come to my wedding?'" He jested.

"Low Flack, low" Danny mumbled, turning back towards his workstation. Flack laughed. He quickly sent Jess a text.

"_Danny's down" _Angell read. She breathed a light laugh and continued surveying the apartment.

"Did you see this?" Danny asked Lindsay said, holding up the invitation.

"No what is it?" Lindsay wondered, looking up for her paperwork curiously.

"Flack and Angell's wedding invitation." Danny said with a smug look on his face.

"What!?" His girlfriend exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know" He acknowledged. Lindsay fished out her cell and her fingers rapidly typed a text.

Angell's cell buzzed again. She figured with was Don, telling her someone else had figured out. She was surprised to see the text from Lindsay.

"_Congrats, girl" _The letters stated.

"_Thanks Linds"_ She wrote back, walking into the station. She saw Don at his desk. Jess approached him from behind. She set a hand on each of his shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

"I got Lindsay" She whispered and walked toward her desk. Don rolled his chair after her and caught her wrist. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her lightly.

"What? Is this a game now?" He asked with a flirty smile.

"I guess we'll see" Jess said with a shrug. She got up and went to her desk. She looked back at him as she sat down. He stuck his tongue out at her. She giggled and started working on her paperwork. The internal messaging system popped up on her computer screen.

"I forgot to tell you, Adam knows. My point!" The message read. Jess looked over her shoulder and scowled at him. Don grinned as his phone rang. Jess shook her head and got back to work.

"Oh and that was Hawkes."Another message popped up. She could hear his laugh from across the room. Knowing that her attempt at getting work done was futile, she filed her paperwork away from another time and turned off her computer.

"Come on, goofball, let's go home" Jess said as she stood next to Don's desk.

"Yes ma'am" Don replied, cleaning off his desk and following her out. Don took Jess's hand as they walked toward the parking lot.

"Flack, Angell!" A voice called. They both looked back toward the station. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement! Oh and thank you for the invitation" Sid added.

"Thank you" Angell said for both of them. Flack gave the older man a light wave and they continued walking.

"I think that was another point for me" Don noted proudly.

"That was a point for each of us!" Jess corrected.

"Alright fine, so that puts the final score at what five to three?" He inquired.

"Wait a second, we can't count Mac, he came to both of us" Jess objected.

"Then we can't count Stella or Sid" Don countered. Jess was silent. "I think that leaves the score at three to one. I win" Don whispered, leaving a kiss behind her ear.

"Fine, well what's your prize, big guy?" Jess wondered with a smirk.

"Ah, I don't need a prize, I got everything I want, right here" He said sweetly, dipping his head to catch her lips.


End file.
